Pilot—Supernatural
by GirlOnFireElena
Summary: Dean and Sam's retrieval. It's the Pilot from Supernatural written as a book. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Lawrence, Kansas, November 2, 1983**

_It all began on this fall night. Mary Winchester was sleeping in her bed. In the middle of the night she woke up, and then realized her husband John wasn't in the bed. She stood up from their bed and walked out of the nursery. She stepped in their son's bedroom. There he was. Why did she worry so much? She couldn't see clearly, because she was sleepy, and only the tall man's back was facing her. _

"_John? Is he hungry?" Mary asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily. It was all blurry, but John answered with a whispering "Shh" and then she just shrugged and walked out. She felt hungry, so she walked down the stairs and then heard a noise. It was like the sound of a movie. She turned around and walked in John's office, where the sound came from. She could see him—John. He was watching a horror movie. Her heart suddenly sank. She ran up the stairs in fright—the man who had been standing in front of Sam's crib wasn't John. When she ran into the nursery, John heard a scream from upstairs.  
"Mary?" He shouted as he stood up. "Mary!" _

_Then, John knew that Mary was in danger. He arrived in the nursery, and looked around. Mary wasn't there. Although the small Sam Winchester was lying in his crib. John leaned down to look at him. For a moment, all was normal. But then, a small, thick liquid drop fell on the baby's soft cheek. John looked at it closely, and then looked up. _

_Oh my God, he thought as he stared up at the ceiling. Mary was hanging on it. She was dead, and dripping of blood. _

"_No! Mary!" John screamed as he fell numb onto the ground. Fire started spreading on her, all over her. She was literally burning. John was there, staring at her in panic and distress. Sam was crying and twisting. John then stood up, and took Sam in his hands. He then ran out of the nursery. The older brother—who was in fact four years old—was standing there, innocently. _

"_Daddy," Dean said, frightened. _

_John ran to him and handed Dean the baby. "Take your brother outside as fast as you can—don't look back! Now, Dean, go!"_

_John didn't realize the pressure he was putting on the little four year-old kid. Dean gave his father a small nod, and then turned around and ran to the front door. He didn't understand completely what was happening, but he knew what he had to do—take care of Sammy. Once he was outside, he ran a bit further from the house. He looked up at it, once he was far enough. Flames were bursting out of the house, and Dean was there, holding his little brother tightly in his grip. _

"_It's okay, Sammy," Dean said to his brother. The baby was still crying and twisting in fear. Half a second later, Dean and Sam's dad ran out of the house and took Dean in his arms, and ran out with them._

**Stanford University, Present Day**

"Sam? Sam!" Jessica's voice pierced through my mind, as I sat up tiredly. I turned to my side and looked at the alarm clock on the bookshelf. 7 A.M. I rubbed my face and groaned, then fell on my back again.

"Too early," I mumbled under my breath.

Jessica answered with a high-pitched laugh. "Get up, grumpy!"

I laughed along with her and sat up again, then stood up. I was only wearing my underwear, but Jessica was fully dressed. And of course, I know what you're thinking. Who is Jessica? Well, she was my girlfriend. She was beautiful on the inside out. Her smile made you smile, her laugh made you laugh. She had curly golden hair and piercing blue eyes. And I wasn't like the small baby I was twenty-two years ago—I was much more grown and tall. My brown hair fell on my forehead and in front of my dark brown eyes.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I splashed some cold water over my face to wake up. Then I walked back to Jessica and kissed her cheek.

"Be ready in thirty minutes," Jessica pressed a hand on my chest, grinning.

We had that class we had to go to, and even if I wasn't in the perfect mood to study, I had to do it—for Jessica.

I answered her with a small, sharp nod and then I walked in the bathroom again, and took a shower. Once I shaved and showered, I dressed up and we both walked out of our apartment. Jessica was in a super good mood, and I looked kind of depressed. She was all smiling and happy, and I was brooding and…well, moody.

It was already getting dark outside, and I was sitting on my bed, deep in thoughts. Then again, Jessica pierced through my wall of privacy.

"Sam?" Jessica asked, looking at me. She was wearing a sexy nurse Halloween costume, since tonight was October 31st. I wasn't the type to really celebrate things like Christmas, Halloween or Thanksgiving…

"Hurry up! We were supposed to be there, like, thirty minutes ago!" Jessica said as she put her earrings on.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, smiling.

She tilted her head, looking at me. "Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

I walked in our apartment, and put my hands in my pockets.

"And where's your costume?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.

I laughed, and stepped forward. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

She sighed. "All right. But let's go! We're late!" Jessica grabbed my arm and walked out, turning to me.

"You look…hot," I said to her, checking her out. She rolled her eyes and got on the passenger seat of our car. We were supposed to go to this Halloween party with my friend Rob. He was probably already waiting for us there.

When we got there, she walked excitedly in the nightclub and then I saw Rob. He was drinking beer, talking with a friend. We walked to him and said "Hi". After a few minutes, we were in deep conversations and we were laughing, drinking and having fun.

After Jessica insisted at least ten times, I danced with her. I actually looked ridiculous and drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

That night, Jessica and I were very tired. We went directly to bed once we got back to our apartment.

Jessica was sleeping—but I couldn't sleep. I was tired, but I couldn't get my nightmares out of my head. If I slept, I would have dreamt of _it_ again.

Suddenly, I heard a noise coming from down the stairs. I opened my eyes and sat up. Then I got out of bed, and walked towards the noise. Someone walked in from the front door, and I stood there, silently. I couldn't see clearly who it was, because it was dark. I could figure out it was a man, but he didn't look as tall as me. I arrived from behind, and tried shoving him to the ground. Of course, the man was—or seemed much stronger than I. He turned around and kicked me off him, and I tumbled behind, and hit the wall. He pulled me by the collar and threw me onto the ground, and got on top of me.

"Oh, easy, tiger!" said the voice. The voice was familiar. Actually, it was more than familiar. I paused. It couldn't be…

"Dean?" I said, looking up at him.

Dean answered with a small laugh.

"You scared the crap out of me!" I was breathing heavily.

"It's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean said with his usual smirk. I took the hand that he was holding me down with and twisted it, then swapped places with him. Now Dean was on the floor.

Dean was grinning stupidly. "Or not."

I kept him down, until he said, "Get off me," and stood up by himself. I helped him up, though.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked him once he was up.

"I was looking for a beer," Dean answered, patting my shoulder teasingly.

"_What the hell are you doing here?_" I repeated.

"Fine. We have to talk," Dean surrendered.

"Uh–the phone?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If I would've called, would you have answered?"

He did have a point. Honestly, if he had called, I would have ignored him. For the simple reason that made me leave.

Before I could answer, I heard a voice behind us.

"Sam?" Jessica's voice called while she turned the light on. We both turned to her.

She was wearing a grey top, and panties.

"Jess," I said, nervousness showing in my voice. "Uh–Dean…this is my girlfriend. Jessica."

Jessica looked from me to Dean and lowered her eyebrows. "Wait, your brother Dean?" she questioned.

"You know, I got to tell you… you are _completely_ out of my brother's league," Dean said, flirtatiously, walking towards her.

"Just let me put something on," Jessica said, as she stepped backwards.

"No, I wouldn't dream of it. Believe me." Dean answered, shaking his head. He had this serious expression on his face that made me kind of jealous. "I've got to borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some serious family business here… but it was nice meeting you."

Dean walked back to me and Jessica smiled uncomfortably.

I turned to Dean and shook my head. "No. Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." I took her hand, tilting my head a bit.

"Sure," Dean said challengingly. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

I looked at him indifferently. "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean tried again.

I looked at him, trying to hide my shock. "Jess, please excuse us. We have to go outside."

I walked back to my brother and we both walked outside.

"What was that all about?" I asked him once we were outside.

"He's missing. You have to come with me." Dean said, walking further.

I looked at him and tilted my head a little. "I mean, come on. You can't just break in, in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you!"

Dean coughed a humorless laugh. "You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's _missing_. I need you to help me find him."

"He's always missing, and he's always fine, Dean," I said, rolling my eyes.

Dean stopped walking, and looked at me. "Not for this long. Now are you going to come with me, or not?"

I looked at him, deep in my thoughts. I couldn't. As much as I was worried for my dad, I still just couldn't go. "I'm not." I said out loud.

"Why not?" Dean tilted his head.

"I swore I was done hunting, Dean," I explained to him.

"Come on, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad."

Dean started walking again.

"Yeah? When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a forty-five." I said.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Well, what was he _supposed_ to do?"

"I was nine years old, Dean! I don't know, he was supposed to say 'Don't be afraid of the dark'," I said, shrugging, walking beside my brother.

Dean turned to look at me. "Don't be afraid of the dark, are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark! You know what's out there, Sam."

"I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we _can_ find."

"Yeah, well, we save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean cocked his head.

"Do you think Mom would have wanted this for us?" I asked him, frowning.

"So what _are_ you going to do? You're just going to live some normal, apple pie life, is that it?" Dean asked me.

"Not normal. Safe," I answered him not so long after.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean nodded.

"I was just going to college, Dean! It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's exactly what I'm doing."

"Yes, but Dad's in real trouble. I can feel it."

I didn't know how to answer him, so I just stayed silent.

"I can't do this alone," Dean added.

"Yes, you can," I said, walking to him.

"Yeah, well I don't want to." Dean responded.

I sighed heavily, and bit my lip. Maybe it was best to help him… of course; he wanted me to come because he missed me. I had to go—because I don't think he'd give me much choice, anyways.

"W…What was he hunting?" I decided to ask.

Instead of answering, Dean walked to his car—a 1967 Chevrolet Impala that belonged to our dad—and opened the trunk. He then opened the spare-tire compartment.

"All right… so… where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean mumbled under his breath, barely audibly.

I looked at him for a second. I couldn't hide my curiosity. "So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working on my own case. This thing back in New Orleans." Dean explained, searching through the trunk.

"Wait… Dad let you go on a hunting trip…all by yourself?" I asked, surprised.

Dean laughed, looking at me strangely. "I'm _twenty-six_, dude." He pulled papers out of a folder and pressed his lips together. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy–," Dean handed me a paper. "They found his car, but the dude vanished. Completely MIA."

The paper was a printout of an article from the _Jericho Herald_, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated September 19th, 2005. There was a picture of a man on it. On the bottom, it said "Andrew Carey, MISSING".

"So maybe he was kidnapped." I said indifferently.

"Yeah, but here's another one in April." Dean responded.

Then he gave me another printout, according to the date. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety two, ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was three weeks ago. I haven't heard from him since."

Dean looked back at the trunk, and got a tape-recorder out. "And then I get this voicemail."

Dean pressed play and the recording started. It was unstable, and staticky.

I could hear our father's voice through the recorder. "Dean…something big is starting to happen…I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I stared at my brother for a while, before saying, "You know there's EVP on that, right?"

Dean smirked. "Not bad. Kinda like riding a bike, right?"

I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"So, I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hissing noise and _this_ is what I got." Dean said, and pressed play when he said _this_.

_I can never go home…_ said a whispering woman voice through the recorder.

Dean pressed stop again as I look at him. "Never go home…" I repeated.

Dean dropped the recorder in the trunk, shuts it then leans on the car. "You know, in two years, I've never bothered you. Never asked you for a thing."

I bit my lip, and looked away. "Okay, fine. I'll go. I'll help you."

Dean nodded, smiling a bit.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." I said.

I turned back to walk back to the apartment but then Dean said something, so I turned to him. "What's first thing Monday?" he asked me.

"I have this… I have an interview on Monday." I answered to him.

"Huh, what? A _job_ interview? Skip it." Dean shrugged.

"No, Dean. It's a _law school_ interview. It's my whole future on a plate." I tilted my head.

"Law school," Dean repeated.

"So we have a deal or not?" I said, avoiding a silence between us.

"Sure." Dean nodded.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." I added, and then walked back to the apartment. I walked in by the front door and Jessica was standing there.  
"What was that?" she said directly.

"It was…well…" I answered as I started packing a bag. "Well… I have to go somewhere."  
"Wait—you're leaving?" Jessica asked.

"It's only for a couple of days…" I bit my lip.

"It's your dad, isn't it? He's in trouble?" Jessica walked to me.

"He's okay. It's just a little family drama."

"Your brother… he said he was on some kind of hunting trip…?" Jessica said as I closed the zip on the bag.

"Oh, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack and José along with him," I invented. "I just have to go and bring him back."

"But… what about the interview?"

"I'll be here for the interview." I responded as I took the bag and turned around to leave.

"Sam, please. Just stop for a second. Are you sure you're okay?"

I stopped and looked at her. "I'm fine," I huffed.

"It's just… you won't even _talk_ about your family and now you're leaving with your brother in the middle of the night? And with Monday coming up, it's kind of a huge deal."

"Everything will be alright. I'll be back for the interview, Jess. _I promise_," I kissed her cheek gently and left.

"At least tell me where you're going," Jessica said after I left, although it was too late.

**Jericho, California**

Troy was driving down the highway, talking on his cellphone. It was a cold and dark night, and the highway was clear. There weren't any other cars.

The song_ Speaking in Tongues _was playing on the radio and the windows were down.

"Amy, I can't come over tonight," Troy said over the phone. "Because I have work in the morning, that's why."

"…Yeah…okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass."

He heard a high-pitched whine at his left. He turned to look at what it was, and sees a woman dressed in a light white summer dress, barefoot. She was moving as though she was dancing, but after a second she was gone.

"Hey, uh, Amy, let me call you back," he dropped the phone on the passenger seat.

The music volume turned up, without Troy touching anything.

He tried a several times to close the radio, but the sound flickered and it seemed like it was broken. Nothing happens.

The woman he had seen earlier was standing at the border of the highway, alone. Her dress was torn in a few places. She was pale, and she looked like she was wearing a Halloween costume. Of course, it was in the Halloween time, so people might think she _was_ wearing a costume.

Troy pulled over next to her.

"Car trouble or something?" he asked her.

There was a long pause, before the woman said, "Take me home?"

It was the same voice from the voicemail Dean and Sam had heard earlier.

Troy opened the passenger seat and threw the phone in the back. "Sure, come in."

The woman climbed in and sat on the seat. She closed the door, and looked at Troy.

"So where do you live?" Troy said, kindly.

"At the end of Breckenridge Road." She answered.

Troy nodded, smiling a bit, looking at her clothes. "Are you coming from a Halloween party or something?"

Her dress was very low-cut. Troy noticed it, and then stared before looking away again. He laughed nervously.

"You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here."

The woman looked at him mournfully and seductively, pulling her dress up her thigh. "I'm with you."

He looked away, breathing fast. The girl takes Troy's chin and turns his face to her. "Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked in a small seductive whisper.

The boy nodded, eyes stuck on her cleavage. "Uh…yeah,"

"Will you come home with me?"

"Hell yeah," Troy answered.

He started the engine and drove away.

He pulled up to an old, rusty, abandoned house. The girl stares at it sadly.

"Come on, you don't live here." Troy said.

"I can never go home," she said, as she didn't hear him.

"What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. _Where do you live_?"

He turned to her, but she was gone. He turned to the backseat, but it was empty. He got out of the car, looking around.

"That's good," he said loudly. "Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?"

There wasn't any answer. The only noise came from the crickets.

He walked to the abandoned house, and got in.

"Hello?" he tried. "_Hello_?"

The house was dark, and inhabited, but there was a picture of the woman and two children. It was covered in dust.

He stepped backwards, out of the house. A bird flew at his face, scaring him into falling over.

He shouted in fear, and leaped to his feet. He ran back to his car. Once he was there, he opened the driver seat door and got in, then drove away.

It was still nighttime, but the sun was starting to set up the lake at his left.

He drove back to the highway. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding.

_What the hell was that_? he thought. _Whatever it was…it wasn't normal. It didn't _seem _normal. I have to get out of here as quick as possible, though. I have to go home._

Once he was far away, he looked behind him. Gladly for him, no one was there. He looked back in the rearview mirror. Then he saw _the_ woman sitting in the backseat. His heart skipped a beat.

He yelled, and drove straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign. He stopped halfway across the bridge.

"Help!" he shouted. Unfortunately, no one was out here at this time of the night.

Blood spilled over the windows and mirrors and suddenly, the shouting stopped and the woman disappeared.


End file.
